


Bump

by Ruffiticus (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Ruffy writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ruffiticus





	Bump

Rabbit woke up with a start, his eyelids flying open to reveal alert receptors. The glowing orbs inside his head illuminated the dark recesses of his room just dimly enough to incite a sense of fear in his artificial brain, and as a result, he promptly stepped out of his stasis chamber. That didn’t make anything much better at all, only worse, really, for the shadows on the far side of the room shifted, feigning movement that produced a small sound of fright out of the back of Rabbit’s throat. After a mouse ran across the room, a scurrying noise easily heard by even the eldest bot, said copper automaton bolted and dashed in a random directions to get away from his room.

Once outside his chamber, though, he was met by more suspicious shadows, and a squeaking that couldn’t have been safe. Oh, wait, that was from him. Once sorting out the near short-out from his fear, Rabbit started to creep forward through the halls. All he needed was a glass of water, he thought. He was just running low and needed to replenish his boiler.

–

Meanwhile, down the hall and to the left in his own chamber, The Spine perked up as he heard the rattling of Rabbit’s chassis and stepped out to investigate. He walked through the corridors without so much as a squeak and nearly burst into laughter at the sight of Rabbit being so scared of the shadows. Really, he was extremely amused by Rabbit’s painfully slow shamble down the stairs. Being the mature robot he was, The Spine went back to his chamber and began thinking.

–

The water wouldn’t stay in his glass, and Rabbit couldn’t figure out why. It was then that he figured out that his hand was shaking rather violently, and he put the half-empty glass back down onto the counter.

“Nothin’s gonna happen, old boy,” he told himself, sighing to keep steady as he took the glass back up.

Just as he was about to take a drink, a lamp flew across the room. It didn’t fall to the ground because of a shake, it didn’t gracefully glide as if the weird energy levels in the manor were acting upon it, it flew. Rabbit jumped back, making it so the lamp barely missed his torso, and gave a few nervous laughs. The robot set his glass down and slowly exited the room, his feet moving faster once at the doorway to have him dart down the hall.

Behind a wall, The Spine chuckled and covered up his invisible wire set to mask his tracks.

Rabbit cooled his jets, quite literally, when he got to the third-floor balcony. How he’d gotten there from the first-floor kitchen, he had no idea, but that was beside the point. Fresh air was good for scares, right? It sure seemed to be helping, as a deep breath of the outside air had Rabbit feeling better in no time.

It was silly to get so scared of nothing, he reasoned inside his head. Really, there wasn’t anything to be afraid of in the… His train of thought cut off abruptly as he sat and stared at something descending from above.

It was a black widow. Although robots weren’t able to be poisoned, not even their water supply, a bit of the character Pappy was trying to achieve in his bots included irrational fears. Unfortunately, Rabbit got spiders. The creature spun its web slowly, dropping from the ceiling in a calculated and menacing way. The entirety of Rabbit’s head went nOPE and he dashed away at nearly the speed of sound before the spider was even halfway down to his shoulder where it was making to land.

The Spine was rolling about in laughter after Rabbit left. There was just one thing left to do…

Rabbit had had enough. He was scared, and all he’d wanted was water, and the sun wasn’t even up, and—

He’d been walking backwards, not paying attention in his paranoia, and he’d just hit something. He couldn’t see who or what it was, and it wasn’t him- he should know! He was him, and not another person could be him at the same time that he was being him, which was all the time. Nonetheless, he was frightened. He took a step forward, but a hand caught his shoulder and before he could react;

“Boo.”

Rabbit jumped four feet in the air and screamed like bloody murder, leaving The Spine to nearly leak oil from his eyes after his eldest brother was gone.

The morning after, Rabbit could be found curled up in a blanket within his stasis chamber, rocking and repeating to himself, “I do believe in spooks.”


End file.
